Two Dragons And A Doe
by iDreamz
Summary: When teenager Alex is chosen for a Doe Kwami, she thinks it's all going swell. 'Till she meets someone very mysterious.
1. Introduction

Bonjour les jeunes lecteurs . Mon nom est Dreamettie . J'espère que vous aimez tous cette histoire , et il fait que vous êtes coeurs sautent . J'ai cessai mon histoire , " Things Change . Mais il ; s sorte de continué ici . Je vous remercie.

* * *

Welcome! I hope you all love this story, although this isn't where it starts x3 Please check every Thursday, Friday or Wednsday to see if I have a new chapter uploaded. ^^


	2. Alexandria and Mocha

Rain drops bounced off the window. Keys rattled. The silence through the house was peaceful. For a moment. A female Bernese Mountain Dog barked, running into the sitting room. "Come here, Mocha." The dog reluctantly jumped up on the couch. "Good girl." The teenager smiled. "We'll go for a walk soon. Or now?" The dog jumped off the couch, running into the kitchen.

She scratched at a press near the sink. It opened slightly. She barked at it and pawed. It opened. She pulled out a pink collar and a lead, running into the sitting room. She dropped the lead and collar on her lap and wagged her tail violently. She chuckled. "Come on so. I'll have to get my coat and umbrella." She wen't upstairs and grabbed her black top coat. She also grabbed her red umbrella and red scarf, seeing the dog downstairs.

She put the collar on her and the umbrella up at the edge of the door. Alexandria was the girls name. She was Seventeen, and her parents were out of town. She had brown hair and light brown eyes, a few freckles on her cheeks and nose. The slightest tan on her skin.

Mocha walked beside her in the rain, directly under the umbrella. "When we get home, sit by the fire. I don't wan't you catching a cold, do I?" She smiled down at her dog.

When they got home, she closed the umbrella and took the lead off of Mocha, smiling as the sat by the fire like she said too. She wen't into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate. She bought a special type of hot chocolate for Mocha that she found on the internet. Carrying out her own cup and the dog bowl filled with Dog Hot Chocolate, she sat beside Mocha near the fire. Sighting contently.

Mocha nudged her. Alex put her hand around Mocha and cuddled her. She got up and wen't upstairs, changing into ugg boots her friend got her. Heading downstairs, she saw a small box on the last step.


	3. A box?

Alexandria crept down to the box, picking it up and looking at it. "Mocha!" She called her dog. Mocha came running it, tilting her head at the box. "What do you think it is girl?" The dog whined, sniffing the box. She opened it, and a faint light came from it. A necklace with a mini deer antler sat comfortably in the box.

Alexandria picked it up gently. "Hmm...," She put it on. "Pretty cute, right Mocha?"

"I don't know about you, but," The creature yawned. "Have you any hot chocolate or caramel..?" The creature yawned, looking at her. "What are you? A tiny deer fairy?" She smiled, petting the top of its head in between it;s antlers and ears. "Sort of." It raised it's tiny, fluffy hooves. "I have a bit left here.. if you wan't it.." He nodded. "Please." Taking the cup and drinking the amount of hot chocolate was strange for him.

The first thing he did was ask for hot chocolate.

HOT CHOCOLATE.

He was turning into Plagg, nearly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Aroo." The small deer Kawami bowed. "I'm Alexandria..." She paused. "And that's my dog, Mocha." Aroo looked at the massive beast beside him. He shivered. "Uh- n-nice to meet you, M-Mocha.. please don't eat me!" He flew and hid behind Alexandria. "She's got going to eat you. Are you Mocha?" The dog shook her head. "Well. Since I've met you, Aroo, why don't we relax by the fire and you tell me about you're self?"

"...and you'll get antlers, and pretty much dear qualities." Aroo looked up at her. "Cool! But I won't have to eat grass, right..?" Aroo laughed. "No, silly! You'll just have deer stuff on you're suit. No hooves though." Alex gawped. "Wowww... Thats awesome." She looked outside. "Dang. It's late. Guess I better go to bed. You too Mocha," Mocha whined. "Fine.. You can sleep in my room tonight. And ONLY, tonight. Aroo, I've a spare pillow I can make a bed out of for you." Aroo smiled, floating beside her. "Alrighty." He flew onto her shoulder.

So, Aroo, Alexandria and Mocha headed upstairs. Alex got some carboard and made a little room on one side of the wall. It was really big. It was like a wall, then a window for him. She found a mini, comfy, light pillow and he was happy. Mocha jumped on the bed and rolled around. Alex slipped into the covers, falling asleep like an instant with the rain pattering against the windows.


	4. Battles and Backgrounds

Aroo insisted on trying out the transformation, which wen't extremely well. Out the window was the easiest way to escape. The wind in her hair gave her freedom. A brown suit, with large antlers and a bushy tail was enough to give herself the name, "Fawn". Granted, she was part deer, but that'd be alright. Wouldn't it?

Screaming was herd a good bit away from her, and some gunshots. "Oh dear..." She whimpered. Running towards the fight scene was easy. A bank under her, squatting on the roof was no way to be heroic. Seeing a trapdoor was her ticket inside.

"Now listen up! Any of you victims move or calls anyone, it's off with you head!" The robber bellowed. "Oh... I wouldn't bet that." She smirked, leaning against the counter. The robber fired a bullet at her, but she jumped like a ten-foot rabbit. "Now now, shooting at me is wasting you're bullets. Then again, shoot at me. I'd like to see you try." She grinned, and he shot at her.

The bullet bounced off her suit, bounced off the roof and out a window. "Bye bye bullet." She waved to the window, kicked the Robber and beating up the rest of them.

She untied the victims and kicked the door down, winking at the police. "Well, that's my job done. What about yours?" He paused, looking at his crew for an answer before realizing she disappeared.

"That was so cool!" Aroo shot his arms in the air. "And they way you punched him!" He kicked the air and punched it, leaving her in a fit of giggles. He then looked serious. "You can't think something as dangerous as a bullet will just bounce of you. What if it wen't right through you?"

Alex stopped, realizing what she did was dangerous. "I-.. I;m sorry Aroo. I'll be more careful." Aroo nodded, sitting on her shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He sighed. "Neither do I wan't to see you getting hurt either, Aroo." Mocha whined. "Or you." She smiled to Mocha, motioning for her to cuddle with them.

The next night, Alex, Mocha, and Aroo were watching the Three Stooges. A roar was heard about two miles away. The electricity blew out and there was dead silence. "Oh no..." Alex whined. "Better go check what that is.." Aroo looked at her. "Right. Aroo, Antlers in Action!" Mocha whined, just before Alex left. She quickly placed bright lava lamps everywhere. "I'll be back soon. Hopefully."

She ran to the scene, seeing about seven, evil looking people, kicking and beating something white. It roared, standing up and pinning one to the ground. "Oi! The dragons getting back up. MOVE, QUICK LADS."

The dragon spotted Fawn and flew up. Fawn ran away. It chased her, she got into a corner, and it spoke. "Hey, listen, Listen! I'm not gonna bite you or anythin'." Fawn calmed down and looked up at her. "Who.. are you?" She sighed. "Names Snowy. I'm a Night Fury."

Fawn paused. "A what fury?"

"A Night Fury!" She growled impatiently. "You're not the patient type are you?" The dragon growled. "Hey! Wanna make a team?" Fawn piped up. The dragon stopped walking and looked back at Fawn. "I work alone." Fawn sighed, frowning. "...but I'll think about it." Fawn smiled. And with that, Snowy left.

That morning, Alex heard a thud on her roof. She climed up, seeing Snowy there. "I said I'd think about it. And I did. You'll be late for patrol." Alex froze. "How did you.. But.. I-"

"It was pretty simple. I could smell you from here, same hair, eyes, face." Alex rubbed her temples. "Alright, alright." She yawned. "Let me get some coffee." A crash was heard inside the house. "Ow! Damn floor! Knocking me over." Snowy giggled.

Alex returned to the roof in costume and a cup of coffee, yawning. "Alright, where are we going?" She said, slowly walking over to the massive white Night Fury. "Wherever you wan't to go." She replied. Alex looked up. "How about over there?" Snow pointed to a large tree at the dog park. Alex looked annoyed. "My dog will go nuts if we go there without her."

"Oh..." Snow looked away.

"How about here?"

"Yeah, here's good."

* * *

Alex brought out three cups of hot chocolate and a blanket, lights, and some cookies. She de-transformed and gave Aroo a cup of hot chocolate and he sat on her lap. "Well, at least there was nothing bad out tonight." Alex nodded. "Snow, it's getting late, I've to go to bed. My parents will be back soon and I can't let them now I go out in the middle of the night to meet a dragon and bust crime when I'm only seventeen." Snowy looked down. "I had parent once." Alex stopped.

"Her name was Midnight. She was a good mother. She caught us fish everyday, made sure we were healthy, fresh straw everyday..." She trailed off.

"Then she slowly slipped into insanity. She wouldn't let us out, or would yell for no reason."

"Thats when I met Toothless. Nicest Night Fury there ever was. I'd meet him every day." She smiled, then frowned. "Mother found out I snuck out and started getting vicious, and cruel. She'd keep me in, yell, everything a bad mother could do." Her voice became quiet.

 _flashback..._

 _Snowy was about to leave the cave when her mother caught her. "Where do you think your going!?" Snowy turned around. "I'm leaving." She held her head high. "You're not going anywhere! Not this time..." Snowy broke down in tears. "M.. Mother, this isn't you!" She cried. Midnight froze. Toothless flew in the cave. "C'mon Snowy, lets go."_

 _Midnight never saw her again._

* * *

Alex hugged Snowy. "I.. I'm so sorry. Nobody should have to go through that." Snowy froze, then broke down in tears and hugged her back, and sighed. "Thank you.."


End file.
